


lazy days and zepplin shirts

by mia_wallace



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, write all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy days are meant to be spent together in over sized t shirts and a pan full of cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy days and zepplin shirts

**Author's Note:**

> a christmas fic for my darling glitter queen. i hope you enjoy this fluff filled monstrosity i've written for you. merry christmas darling!

-  
-  
-  
.

Clint's always been an early riser, three years in the military and constant S.H.I.E.L.D work shaping his sleeping patterns. Even after being an Avenger for almost two years, when the clock strikes seven, his eyes are open and his mind is gearing up for the day ahead. He knows that there's no chance if falling back to sleep, he's too awake, too wired. He rolls over in bed and faces Tasha's sleeping form; her hair falling across her face, hands curled in front of her, her body rising and falling with her even breathing. On days when there's no missions, paper work or PR campaigns, Nat always sleeps in until eight before she tumbles out of bed for food and coffee. So in bed is where he leaves her for now. 

He grabs a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, making his way into their bathroom across the hall. Once he's done with his usual morning routine of showering and brushing his teeth, he hops onto the elevator and goes down three floors to the communal kitchen. There's no one else in the Tower today besides Nat and himself; Thor is in New Mexico with Jane and Darce, Bruce his in BC with his girlfriend Doctor Ross and their darling Captain and Shellhead are in Paris for their one year anniversary. Leave it to Tony to go big and romantic when it comes to their captain. 

Grabbing a cup of coffee that Jarvis no doubt made for him once he noticed he was awake, he sits in front of the TV and catches up on all the shows he's missed this past week. He's halfway through Tuesday's episode of The Colbert Report when he hears the elevator doors slide open and close. Natasha makes her way into the kitchen wearing Clint's favourite Led Zepplin shirt and a pair of black booty shirts, her wet hair tied up in a messy bun. Clint is up and off the couch the moment he lays his eyes on her, detouring into the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee, black with a touch of sugar. 

Once Nat's drunken all of her coffee Clint wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, placing the lightest of kisses on her soft lips, "Good morning, beautiful." 

"Good morning," she says placing a kiss on his chapped lips. "You got anything planned for us today?" she asks walking around the island and placing her cup in the sink. 

Clint hops up on the counter and pulls her to stand in between his legs, quirking a smile as she lets herself be pulled in. "I was thinking we could take a dip in the pool, catch up on all the shows we missed, bake those wonderful chocolate chip cookies you make and have sex on every inch of his place" he says with a devilish smirk on his face. 

Nat wraps her arms around his shoulders, his shirt hiking up to show a strip of her porcelain skin. "How about we bake those cookies, laze around on the couch and then have crazy sex on every surface" she says grinning up at her partner. 

"That sounds absolutely perfect" he says cupping Tasha's face in his calloused hands and kissing her softly. Lazy days where always his favourite days. 

.  
-  
-  
-

Fin.


End file.
